The present invention relates in general to construction of a freestanding wall, and more particularly to, a freestanding wall structure constructed from a frame covered with cladding.
Freestanding walls have a variety of purposes. They are often used for privacy, decoration, and sound attenuation. Additionally, there are numerous methods for constructing freestanding walls. For example, freestanding walls are often constructed from pre-cast concrete, mortared and mortarless masonry, or wooden slats supported by a frame. Each of these methods has advantages and disadvantages.
Pre-cast concrete and mortared masonry walls are often expensive to construct, but once constructed are very sturdy and lasting. Wooden walls are less expensive to construct, but are not as sturdy or lasting and provide little sound attenuation.
It has long been a practice to clad the outside of buildings with masonry materials, for example, roofing tile and brick and stone veneer. The masonry materials provide insulation, water penetration resistance, and sound attenuation. Cladding a framework provides many of the benefits of masonry at a lower cost than a structure constructed entirely from masonry.
According to principles of the present invention, a freestanding wall is constructed by erecting at least two upright supports. The upright supports are either posts or columns. Upper and lower horizontal structure members are fastened to the upright supports. Vertical intermediate framing members are secured between the upper horizontal structure member and the lower horizontal structure member. Cladding is attached to the front and optionally to the back of each vertical intermediate framing member to conceal the lower horizontal structure member and each vertical intermediate framing member. The upper horizontal structure member is then covered with a cap.
According to further principals of the present invention, a starter strip is attached to the lower horizontal structure member. A first row of cladding is then stacked upon the starter strip. Subsequent rows are stacked upon the first row until the cladding conceals the lower horizontal structure member and the vertical intermediate framing members. The rows of cladding are periodically secured to the vertical intermediate framing members as needed for structural integrity.
Other objects, advantages, and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.